An image capture device is a device that can capture imagery (e.g., in the form of image frames). Image capture devices include cameras, recorders, sensors, and/or other devices. In some instances, image capture devices can have a primary purpose other than capturing imagery. For example, image capture devices can include devices that are “camera-enabled” or have an image capture system embedded within the device such as, for example, certain smartphones, laptops, smart appliances, smart speakers, home manager devices, security systems, and the like. In some instances, image capture devices can be mobile image capture devices that are capable of being moved and/or image capture devices that are capable of being worn. Furthermore, computing systems that do not explicitly capture imagery themselves can still be used to view, edit, or display imagery captured by an image capture device.